Conventional mud pulsing devices generate a pressure pulse by inserting a poppet which can be actuated either directly or by means of a hydraulic ram into an orifice. The drawbacks of conventional methods of actuating the pulser orifice include high electrical current demands and high maintenance costs due to the number of moving parts. Accordingly and for the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for a cheaper mud pulsing device that can generate mud pulses at relatively low power and over several cycles.